Attack of the Fangirls!
by Crazy TF Fangirl
Summary: What happens when the ground bridge your in is getting torn apart? Malfunctions! So how will Ironhide and Will take the news that they're out of their dimension, and stuck in one filled with transfans! I don't own transformers, sadly, only my OCs.(Work in progress! Far from over!)
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Here goes another one! This plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote this! Enjoy

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ironhide and Will pulled up to the base after their morning patrol. Will was exhausted and Ironhide was bored. Not a good thing. Ironhide pulled through the entrance of the main hanger and stopped to let Will out. He chuckled when a tired Will lost his footing and face planted right in front of him. Will just laid there in pain.

"Hey, Ironhide, a little help here!?"

"No can do. I'm having to much fun watching you attempt to get to the coffee." *snicker*

Will grunted and tried to get up. The coffee was at the other side of the room. He managed to get up and take a few more steps before clasping from exhaustion. He groaned. "Please Hide? Just a lift to the coffee?"

Ironhide chuckled again before transforming. He walked over to Will, picked him up, and put him down by the coffee. He watched in fascination as Will drank some coffee and immediately became more active. How were humans able to regain energy without recharging? It puzzled him.

Will finished his coffee with a loud *sluuuurp* and looked up at Ironhide."Shall we now go see was Wheeljack's new "toy" is?"

"Why not. It'll get us away from the Chevy twins, and we'll find out what instrument of destruction he's made this time."

"Can I get a lift?" Will asked hopefully.

"Sure." Ironhide picked him up and put him on his shoulder. He began to make his way toward Wheeljack's lab. They passed the meeting room and heard yelling. Looking at each other they said,"Galloway." and continued walking. Wheeljacks lab was in the farthest room away from everyone, so he didn't blow anyone up. Soon he'd get another building about five miles from here.

They reached the lab just as there was an explosion from behide the door along with somebot yelling,"Scrap!" Ironhide and Will looked at each other and shrugged. Ironhide walked in to find Wheeljack messing with something. He saw them and stood up.

"Hello you two! What brings you here?"

Will was placed on the ground." We heard you had a new invention or something and wanted to check it out."

Ironhide muttered," More like wanted to get away from the twins."

Wheeljack brightened." Well your in the right room, but the wrong side! Follow me!" He motioned for them to follow. When they reached to other side, Wheeljack ran over to something and pulled a huge tarp off it." This is a ground bridge, but it's a prototype." He went on as his ear fins glowed." I was unable to find a full schematic of one, only pieces. So this one might not have everything it needs, but so far all my tests have been successful. Each thing was found at the exact coordinates where I bridged them. That last test will require a volunteer to go through."

Suddenly there was an argument coming toward the lab. They looked at each other. The twins. Wheeljack curiously peeked out the door and said," Slag! It's those blasted twins! They'll mess up everything! I must make sure my creations are safe from them!"

Ironhide and Will thought of the same thing, only 'Hide said it first." Hey, Wheeljack? Can we be the volunteers to go through the ground bridge? I can give you the coordinates to Will's house."

Wheeljack was delighted, to say the least." Of course! Just give me the coordinates!"

In a few moments Ironhide and Will were driving through the ground bridge just as the twins came in. They saw the ground bridge glowing and thought it was exploding, so they began to tear it apart with Wheeljack screaming at them to stop, but they didn't. Almost all the bots on base ran to the lab and found out what happened. The twins were sent to the brig, while Wheeljack got lectured on safety before going to try to fix the ground bridge. The bots couldn't comm Ironhide and could only hope they had gotten through.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ironhide drove along Will's street. Wheeljack had bridged them to an alley so they would not freak out the people. Will got out at his house and rang the doorbell while Ironhide sat in the driveway. A tall teen, maybe about 19 or 20, answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Will shuffled his feet. Something was wrong." I'm Will Lennox. Are you Anabelle's babysitter?"

The teen laughed before answering." Yeah, and I'm Jazz. When I was killed Primus turned me into a human instead."

Will was shocked." Really?!"

"No! I was kidding! Wait, if you're really Will Lennox, that means..."

And before Will could stop her, the teen ran over to Ironhide, jumped on his hood, and began hugging him all while saying," Ironhide! Oh My God It's Ironhide! I'll have to contact Clair! She is gonna flip at this!"

Will and Ironhide were equally surprised at her outburst, but it made them wonder, where are we?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Riley rode down the highway, pickup trucks windows open, music turned up. He parents complained that she would go deaf, but what could she say, just because she was twenty-five didn't mean only teens could have fun. Another drive honked furiously behind her. Or at least, she though someone did. It was kinda hard to hear anything but her music.

She glanced over at the other lane and spotted a car with an Autobot sticker. Yes folks, Riley was an avid transformers fan. She had Autobot stickers for her pickup and her car. She had so many toys she lost count. . She had the whole Autobot team, and a few Decepticons. After all, how can you play war without people, er, bots from both sides? Most of her toys were actually of one character, her favorite character, Ironhide. As soon as she had seen the movies, Ironhide had just stuck to her. He had awesome cannons, and could beat the slag out of anyone. She had even started calling her pickup Ironhide.

"Ooff!" Riley stepped on the brakes just stopping a foot away from the other bumper in front of her. "Phew! Wonder what's going on." Muttering to herself, she stuck her head out the window. Apparently there was a police blockade. "Well, if something important happened, I'll find out on the news." Her exit was right after all these stopped cars. Guess she would just have to wait...

After what felt like an eternity, she was finally starting through the blockade. As she was being directed by the officers, she noticed something about one of the squad cars. "OMG! Who has the cruiser that looks like Barricade?!" Most of the officers chuckled, while a younger officer began blushing."Er, that be me. You like Transformers too?" Riley nodded enthusiastically. "Like them? I love them! Just make sure he doesn't noticed my Autobot sticker." He snickered, before calming himself down. "Hey, do you have an email? I'd like to talk more, but I think the line is moving again." Riley looked up, and sure enough, the line was beginning to inch along again." Yeah, it's IronhideKicksAft ." He wrote it down chuckling. "Ironhide your favorite?" She smiled."Yep! Let me guess, your favorite is Barricade?" He looked up from writing down the email. "How'd you guess?" He replied sarcastically. She snickered."So, what's your email, so I know it's you?" "Barricadesmycrusier " she quickly wrote it down before looking at the cars finally starting to move." Talk to you later!" She yelled as she drove away slowly. He watched till she got off. A fellow officer nudged him. "Trying to get a girl Caleb?" Caleb shove him away playfully. "Of course not!" He sighed. 'Might get a friend though' he though.

Riley got off her exit, a huge smile on her face. So there was a fellow Transformers fan in town. Well, at least she knew she wasn't the only one really into Transformers . But now she really had to ask him to drive her around in Barricade. "Oh! I love this song!" She cranked up the volume and started to sing.

"In this farewell

There's no blood, there's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth of a thousand lies

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done"

Her foot started tapping to the music.

"I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty"

She turned at the light, still jamming out. Weird looks were sent her way as she drove through the city.

"So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again"

He phone started buzzing, but she ignored it and continued singing

"And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

Forgiving what I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

(Na na na na)"

"Aww come on!" Whoever was ringing her wasn't going to give up till she answered. She flipped it open(What? Think she's going to waste money on an iPhone or something? This phone works perfectly fine, thank you.) before answering. "Hello?"

"-Riley Angelia Mcarthy! What were doing that you couldn't answer right away?!-"

Riley sighed"-Hi mom. What's up?-"

"-Well, your cousins are coming down for the weekend next week, and I was wondering if they could stay at your house.-"

She winced at the thought of her four-year-old cousin breaking her figures, but she knew her house was probably the best place for them to stay. She had saved up for a house with lots of space since she could remember. Now she had the house of her dreams. There was even a barn a little ways from the house.

"-I guess they could stay over here.-" Riley wondered what she was getting into.

"-Thanks sweetie! You have no idea how much you helped! I've got to go now.-"

"-Alright mom, bye.-"

"-Cya sweetie!-" she hung up.

"Primus, why me?" Riley groaned as she slumped in her seat. First thing she was going to do when she got home was take a nice warm shower to ease her strained muscles. Some idiot decided to pull out in front of her then go twenty instead of forty. "Today is not my day." She muttered. Finally, Mr. Slowpoke decided to turn off. 'Finally!' Riley silently cheered, before groaning. Now there was a huge freight train going at a snail's pace across the tracks. "WHY! PRIMUS WHY!" She wailed, receiving more looks. She shrugged them off.

"-Seventy cubes of Energon on the wall, seventy cubes of Energon! Take one down and pa-FINALLY!" Riley did a happy dance (well, as good as you can do a happy dance while siting down) and pulled forward. The train was finally out of the way, and the bars lifted.

She drove onto her road tired, hungry, and in need of a shower. "Ugh, today sucked." She groaned. She still had to muck out her horse Nova's stall. Pulling up to her half-a-mile-long driveway she sighed. She also had to clean her house up if her cousins were coming over, her house was a mess. Well, except her figure room. Each figure was posed in a battle stance on a shelf.

Suddenly, she stopped. 'No way! No way! No way!' Her package had arrived with her new special addition Ironhide figure. Running into the house, box in hand, carefully pried the tape off and pulled out the figure. Everything about it was perfect, the way it was molded, the colors, and even the cannons. "I've gotta send Clair a picture! This figure is awesome!"

Clair, nicknamed Cloudjumper, was also a huge fan of Transformers. They'd met on Fanfiction, before slowly getting to know each other more. Now they were great friends. Clair's favorite was Jazz, she had as many figures for him almost the same amount as Riley had of Irohide.

"There!" The new Ironhide now stood on a middle shelf, both cannons pointed at the door. "Now you can stop anyone from getting in!" She giggled, before hearing a knock at her door. She looked back at the new Ironhide." Don't worry, I'll be right back!" She ran to the door.

What she wasn't expecting was a soldier who looked exactly like Will Lennox. "Uh, can I help you?"

The man looked at her for a second before answering. "I'm Will Lennox. Are you Anabelle's babysitter?"

Riley giggled. "Yeah, and I'm Jazz. When I died Primus made me a human." She burst out laughing.

The man jumped. "Really?!"

She stared at him. "Uh, no! I was just kidding! Wait, if your really Will Lennox, then that means..." She glanced over near her garage, and there, sitting in the driveway, was him, the trigger happy bot, the old aft himself, ran over and jumped on his hood then began hugging him. "Ironhide! Oh My God It's Ironhide! I'll have to tell Clair! She's gonna flip out!" She squealed. She couldn't believe it! Ironhide was in her driveway! 'This can't be happening!' the logical side of her brain exclaimed. 'But it is!' the rest of her brain argued. Yep, definitely felt a headache coming on.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

First off, I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything in a while. Testing is coming up, my friend's Dad just died of cancer, ect.

Second, if you though I gave up on this story, your wrong. I'll never give up any of my stories. Take forever to update:Yes. Give up:No

Like? Hate? Please review!

P. S. This is my longest chapter of any story yet :)


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb rubbed his aching back as he got out of his cruiser and walked up the driveway. He hated directing traffic. Suddenly something bumped against his legs, and he jumped in surprise. Looking behind him, everything seemed normal, but the cruiser seemed slightly forward. He glared at it, then started walking to the front door. Yet again something bumped his legs, and he whirled around just in time to see the cruiser inch back into place.

"Cade, I swear to Primus, do it again and you'll be missing your wheels."

The cruiser sputtered slightly before going silent, and Caleb sighed in relief as he reached the front door. Then, he was bumped again. He turned around to find Cade sitting on his lawn, shaking slightly with laughter.

"Cade!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Riley stared at her unexpected guest sitting at the table with her, the other outside pacing. She still couldn't believe her idol existed, let alone was in her front yard. She munched green beans thoughtfully. How in the world was she going to explain this to her cousins? Ironhide could hide in the barn or somewhere in the woods, but Will couldn't.

Will himself was quite confused. This was his house, yet it wasn't. Another dimension, and one without the Transformers? His mind couldn't take. The mashed potatoes did help with the headache though. He looked at the girl who said her name was Riley. She seemed nice, and trustworthy. He'd listen to what she said until he heard otherwise. He finished and looked up.

"Uh, thanks for the dinner. It was good"

She so deep in though she almost missed what he said.

"Huh? Oh, your welcome! Anything for you guys!" She grinned, then took her last bite of green beans. Then she picked up their plates to take over to the sink. While washing to dishes, she turned to Will, who hadn't moved from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Hey Will, you can look around the house if you want, just don't go into my room"

He looked up, slightly surprised at being spoken to.

"Oh, okay then.." He slowly got up.

Riley smirked at his unenthusiastic response, and dried off the dishes to put away.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

As he walked around, Will realized how disturbingly similar this house really was to his. The building itself was an exact replica, while the inside varied slightly, the rooms almost set up exactly the same.

He stopped in front of a small door right off the main hall. This wasn't here in his house, a slight difference? He reached for the door handle, then hesitated. Riley had said he could go in any room except her room, which he had guessed was the one with the 'Keep Out' sign on it. Which meant he could go in this one... He turned the handle all the way and peeked in, and gaped. From wall to wall, it was covered in Irohide action figures. He walked in, still not believing what he saw. Was that one doing a split? And the one over there doing a handstand? And those three were... He chuckled. The three were placed in a conga line.

As he walked by the shelf, he stopped. One of those figures wasn't Ironhide, but rather a few Ironhide figures were aiming at it. He picked it up, then gasped as he noticed 'to punish and enslave' along with a Decepticon symbol on its arm. Barricade, the only surviving con from the Mission City battle, other then Starscream.

Putting Barricade back in the ring of Ironhides fighting him, he shuddered a little and walked over to another self, this time spotting what looked like a human action figure standing next to another Ironhide, a human which resembled... him. He shook his head, this dimension was a strange decided he'd seen enough and sauntered out, shutting the door softly behind him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ironhide paced back and forth in front of the barn. What in the Allspark was he going to do now? He was not only unable to reach the Autobot base, he was stuck in another fragging dimension for Primus sake! At least it seemed there weren't any decepticons around as well as no Autobots.

The four legged creature that the new human had affectionately called Nova looked up and whinnied at him. He snorted, shaking his head. He really needed some high grade right about now.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Barricade chuckled as his human companion walked into his living quarters, hoping Frenzy had messed up the orderly home enough. As being Shockwave's lab rat for a Decepticon groundbridge, he'd ended up her.

After a few years of sitting in a junk yard with Frenzy needing major repairs, Caleb had come and decided he'd fix him up to be his cruiser. Now Caleb started to notice he was no ordinary run down car, and to be honest he'd almost stepped on the human when it first found out he was alive. But for some reason he didn't.

Caleb, being a Decepticon fan, hadn't been alarmed as much as a normal human being would have been. He'd first proven his worth when he'd managed to repair Frenzy almost right back to his normal chittering and annoying self. Slowly, he'd begun to start trusting Caleb a little, as the human proved his worth more times then he could count. And somehow over the past months, they'd become friends.

Barricade sighed, sank a little on his axles, then shot up as an Autobot signal popped up on his radar. He quickly sent a signal to open the garage, backed in almost crashing through the back wall, then shutting the door again.

"What the frag!? How'd a slagging Autobot get here!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

IM NOT DEAD :D ...I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in a while. I've had terrible writers block (still do) and school sucks, especially math -.- Enjoy this chapter ^^

Like? Hate? Please Review!


End file.
